


A Night He'll Never Remember

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Blood Fetish, Cutting, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Knifeplay, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, club, omega - Freeform, shackles, threesome M/F/F, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick had hit rock bottom and was ready to drown his sorrows away, resulting in a night he would never remember.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Characters
Kudos: 6





	A Night He'll Never Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LindzDDub86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/gifts), [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts), [serohtonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/gifts), [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



Nick sighed as he slid onto the bar stool keeping his head down. Not that it mattered, no one was going to recognize a washed up pop star. That however was the least of his worries, he had enough money saved back to last him for a few years, for now, his focus was getting shitfaced and forgetting his problems. The club was packed and the bass of the music was loud but Nick was able to tune it out as he waited his turn to order. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting at the bar when a soft voice hit his ears. 

"I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't mean to be so long." 

Nick looked up meeting a pair of blue eyes. He gave one of his signature grins, the one that made women melt and fall to their knees at one time but that time seemed so long ago now. The smile didn't faze the girl who was anxious to get to the other customers swarming the bar. 

"Jack...and leave the bottle." Nick replied. 

The girl nodded and grabbed the bottle along with a chilled glass setting both on the counter. She opened the bottle and poured his first before setting it down. 

"Just holler if you need anything else." She said. 

With a nod, she disappeared to help her coworkers with the other patrons. Nick sighed and grabbed his glass, lifting it to his lips and drinking it,setting the glass back down. He wasn't used to the burn, ever since his heart was diagnosed he had stopped the drinking and partying but tonight he didn't care. He had lost his stardom thanks to an ex and had lost the girl of his dreams as well so if he died, it's not like anyone would care. 

Nick was so engrossed in his drink, he didn't realize what was going on behind him. Standing in the doorway was a woman who very clearly demanded respect from all who encountered her. Her short black leather skirt showed off the roundness of her ass beautifully while her black jacket and dark green shirt highlighted her upper body, but still left enough to the imagination. A black leather whip was curled up in her hand, ready to be used if needed. Her knee high boots clicked as she walked across the floor, the sea of people parting to let her through. The only thing still going was the music as those around her showed their respect and many had alternate motives but it was clear her focus was elsewhere. She saw her target at the bar as her ruby red lips curled into a smirk. Her Intel had been correct and now, he was finally within reach after so long. Kimm made a mental note to herself to reward Jillian once she got back to her pack with the unsuspecting man. She made her way to her normal spot, the man in her seat quickly getting up and moving away, Kimm smirked as the man stood there silently. He had learned his lesson the last time he was in her seat and had refused to move, he had learned why the younger woman carried a whip with her that night. 

Sliding into her seat, Kimm crossed her legs as the main bartender made his way over to her, her eyes still on the blonde a few seats down from her. 

“Evening, the usual?” The male asked. 

“Yes” Kimm replied, not taking her eyes off of Nick, “and Howard, give him one of your specials.” 

The Latino nodded and quickly made her drink, sex on the beach before setting it down. Kimm reached over and grabbed the glass bringing it up to her lips, taking a drink watching Howard move down to where Nick was. 

Nick rubbed his face groaning softly, he wasn’t even half way through the bottle but was already feeling the effects after so long. Howard set the glass down getting the younger man’s attention. 

“A drink from the woman down the way.” Howard turned his head, Nick following his gaze. Kimm lifted her glass before taking another sip. Nick gulped as his eyes trailed down her body, she was beautiful. 

Howard grinned seeing the reaction on Nick’s face, but knew he’d need to encourage the blonde over to Kimm. “You know, I think she might be interested.” 

“Yeah? I definitely know I am.” Nick replied before carefully standing up with his drink and walking down to where she was. Kimm smirked and set her drink down, she didn’t mind the attention she was getting from those still staring at her, the majority of the crowd had gone back to their own business. 

Nick sat down on the stool next to her silently, his eyes moving down to where the whip was attached to a loop that was around her waist. Kimm remained still and up right taking another drink. 

"Like what you see?" She asked. 

Licking his sudden dry lip he nodded and finally looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen but even then he could see the danger within them. 

"I do, Nick." Nick introduced himself holding out his hand. 

"Kimm, very nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand. "Did you enjoy your drink?" 

"Yes very much so thank you." He nodded finishing it off, Kimm doing the same to hers before throwing down a nice amount of cash on the bartop, Howard quick to snatch it knowing how some of his customers could get grabby when Kimm visited. 

"So what brings you here? I've never seen you around before." Kimm asked, her fingers trailing up his leg gently. 

"I..uh...well…" Nick gulped trying to find words as her fingers moved dangerously close to his thigh leaning over and whispering.

"I got a little place nearby, wanna go?"

Unable to form words, Nick simply nodded. They headed out together,Nick's eyes on her ass the entire time and before he knew it they were in her car making out. Kimm moved her lips to his neck and bit down. Nick cried out and tried to push her off but she held on. Nick's struggles became less as the moments passed, finally going limp in the seat, darkness surrounding him. 

Nick groaned softly as he began to come to. How long had he been out? Minutes? Hours? Days? His head was throbbing but not as hard as he thought it would after drinking so much. What the hell had happened after he passed out? As he was coming to he heard muffled voices that sounded like they were right next to him. 

"Oh oh! I think he's coming around!" One voice said. 

"We've waited so long for this!" Another replied excitedly. 

The blonde man finally opened his eyes and looked up, the faces the voices belonged to slowly coming into view revealing three women hovering over him, giggling like a bunch of school girls. 

"What's going on???!!!" Nick demanded, realizing for the first time his hands had been shackled to the bed. "Let me the fuck go!!!!"

"Oh we can't do that! We've waited much too long for you." The brown haired woman replied. 

Nick struggled to get away but the metal shackles held him securely down on the bed. He panted hard as he settled back down accepting the fact that he wasn’t going anywhere until these crazy women decided to let him go. The sudden crack of the whip hitting the floor caused a massive stir on the bed as the women quickly moved away from the man on the bed and lined up almost military style. Nick turned his head, eyes wide seeing Kimm standing in front of them, her whip unraveled as she held the handle firmly. She was still in the same outfit she had been in when they met. Not knowing what was about to happen, he stayed silent, eyes full of fear but he could also feel the excitement moving down into his groin. 

After a few moments, Kimm spoke firmly but it was clear she admired and loved her pack. “I know this is an exciting moment, we’ve been looking forward to this with Mr. Carter for a long time now.” 

Nick’s eyes went wide hearing the younger woman. They knew him, knew who he was. This information caused a bit of twitching inside his dark jeans, making him less fearful of the fact he’d been semi kidnapped. He quickly put his focus back on what the woman was saying to the others. 

Kimm had moved in front of the light brown haired woman smiling softly at her. “Stacey, I need you to go care for Jillian, she is the reason we have Mr. Carter with us finally and she deserves something special tonight.” 

Stacey beamed and nodded. “Yes Ma’am.” After a respectful bow, Stacey quickly made her way out of the room and down the hall knowing where the youngest of the pack would be. 

Once Stacey was gone, Kimm turned her attention to her other two omegas, both clearly on edge. She smiled warmly to both of them, instantly calming them. 

“I know you are anxious my pups and we are about to get to the main event. Sille, get your knife and cut his clothes off.” 

Sille grinned and went to the dresser pulling out her favorite knife moving over to the bed sitting down next to the now scared man. She smiled softly at him. “Shhh, just don’t move and I won’t cut you...yet.” 

Nick bit his lip and closed his eyes as her hand slipped under his shirt with the knife and pushed the blade into the material of his blue shirt pulling down cutting the shirt in half revealing his chest. She continued to cut the cloth until she could get it off, they had decided to take his jacket off before chaining him to the bed. She took the necklaces that he had on off then moved down to his pants, grinning seeing the outline of his hardened cock. 

“Ooooo, someone is acting all scared but this right here is telling another story.” Sille teased, letting the flat blade of her knife run across the outline hearing the man suck in a breath. The quick snap of the whip on the edge of the bed close to Sille’s leg caused the younger woman to jump and get back to her task. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. “Come on big boy, just lift those sexy hips of yours...or I could cut them off.” 

Nick quickly lifted his hips allowing the dark haired woman to pull them down. She quickly took his briefs off as well while she had him where she needed him, his cock springing out laying against his stomach, hard, thick, and throbbing. A bit of pre had already begun to leak out of the head and onto his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Sille whimpered seeing the hardness before her. He had teased his fans before with how big he was, but seeing it in its full glory was something completely different. The shift of weight on the bed pulled Sille out of her daze seeing the other woman on the other side of Nick. They both turned to look at their alpha as Kimm sat down in what they called her throne, it was a large leather chair, padded with only the best, her legs crossed as she nodded to her pups.

Sille and the other woman smile at each other and begin to kiss and lick his exposed skin hearing him whimper and moan under them. Sitting up, Sille carefully cut Nick’s stomach hearing him cry out, the blood slowly dripping out. The other woman looked at her seeing the nod. 

“Go ahead Lindz.” Sille said lovingly. 

Lindz smiled and leaned down, licking the blood moaning softly tasting the sweetness from the red liquid. “So good.” 

“SHIT!” Nick cried out feeling the blade cut into a few other places on his skin, the warm tongues running across the opened areas. 

Sille and Lindz continued to lick the areas that had been cut before moving down to his cock, Sille licking the base while Lindz moved down to his balls. Kimm shifted in her seat watching her pups enjoy themselves. 

Nick thrashed his head back and forth, his hips arching up loving the attention the women were giving him, his wounds hadn’t been deep and had already stopped bleeding. “Please, fuck feels so good.” 

The women took pity on him and moved away, Sille sliding down onto his thickness, riding him. After a few moments, she pulled off much to Nick’s disapproval but the warmth quickly returned as Lindz slipped down. 

“Damn! He’s fucking huge!” Lindz cried, moving her hips, riding him happily. 

“You look so good on him Lindz.” Sille panted, playing with herself watching her fellow omega enjoy herself. 

The two young women rotated back and forth, riding Nick until he was practically begging for his release. After one last ride the two women licked and cleaned his cock allowing his orgasm to spill out over their face, Nick’s cries of pleasure filled the room and it was glorious to the women in the room, it was something they had wanted to hear for so long. 

Nick’s body went limp as he panted hard and fast, his cock going soft. “Shit you two.” 

They moved up to him and kissed him lovingly before cleaning him and each other up letting him calm down. Kimm stood and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge looking at the blonde man. She reached up and ran her hand down his cheek gently. 

“Good boy, we’ll be letting you go soon, but not just yet. So rest for now.” Kimm cooed softly, reaching up to unshackle his hands letting him lower and relax them. Sille and Lindz shackled his ankles so he wouldn't try to run.

Nick smirked looking back up at those blue eyes of Kimm’s. “Don’t trust me?” 

“We learned a long time ago not to let our prey go until we are fully done with them.” Kimm replied. 

Raising a playful brow, Nick licked his lips teasingly. “So, there’ll be more of that?” 

Chuckling, Kimm leaned down and kissed the older man before pulling away. “Oh yes, I have two more pups that need to feed.” With that, Kimm stood with Sille and Lindz before heading out the door to let the blonde relax and recoup. When they returned, there were two others with them, both having that glow about them that was a clear indication on what had happened between them and why Kimm had sent the young woman away earlier that night. 

Over the next several hours, Nick was used and drank from by the entire pack, Kimm watching happily from her throne and by the end of it all, she once again sunk her teeth into his neck causing him to black out just like she had in her car. When Nick came to once again, he was back at his car in the empty parking lot of the club. He racked his brain on what exactly had happened, if it had actually even happened. He looked down noticing he had his pants and jacket but his shirt was different, so something had definitely happened so why couldn’t he remember any of it. He moved to get into his car, wincing slightly, feeling the sensitivity in his groin area making him lift the new shirt up seeing the cut marks on his stomach and chest. Pulling the shirt back down, he sighed softly hating that he only had fragments of what had happened. He came to the club for a night he would never forget and walked away with a night that he would never remember.


End file.
